


A Little Ray of Hope

by stacy_l



Series: Betrayal [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Confusion, Dark, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Instability, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Temporary Amnesia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Ray of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in June 2006 and serves as a response to table fic prompt# 052: Fire from the stargatefic100 LiveJournal challenge community.

"Jack, please don't do this. Please."

The words that had been uttered a mere hour ago reappeared again wreaking havoc on him. He could hear the desperation in those words, the plea to be heard and acknowledged, and he found it very difficult to ignore. He forced himself to focus on what he was now doing, determined to ignore the one speaking to him.

Daniel gazed at Jack imploringly, his wrists lashed so tightly before him he could barely feel his hands. Mud, dirt, grime and bruises covered his body. Rope was secured around his ankles, and he was sitting propped against a tree. His crime? Loving the wrong person, loving a man who believed he was solely responsible for the hell he had suffered through. As Jack glanced up, he held his gaze for the span of a heartbeat, then returned to building a fire. Daniel watched him as he carefully cleaned off an area to start a fire. As Jack's fingers dug into the cool dry ground Daniel was again reminded of his present situation. He shook his head silencing his cryptic thoughts and watching as lean fingers continued to scrape a dirt circle into the ground before those same fingers began gripping rocks and placing them in the circle creating what would soon become a fire pit. He swallowed hard before saying, "Jack, please. You have to hear me. I never betrayed you I..."

He flinched as those strong hands slammed one rock loudly on top of another before the owner of those hands snapped over his shoulder, "Do I have to gag you too, Jackson?"

Daniel internally shuddered at the harshness in that question and pressed his lips into a grim line debating whether speaking at the moment was a good or bad thing. He chose momentary silence continuing to watch as Jack built a ring of stones to keep the fire controlled.

As Jack began to gather kindling to start the fire Daniel found he couldn't remain silent and again attempted to get through to his lover, "Jack, I never betrayed you. I was a prisoner just like you. I don't know how long we were there but..."

This time hard brown eyes turned his way and hands that were just seconds before collecting kindling tightened into fists, as several small twigs snapped in those hands Daniel again shut his mouth and shifted slightly against the tree. Jack returned his focus to gathering kindling as Daniel grew even more frustrated than before. He tightened his own hands into fists trying desperately to think of another way to breach the subject of their captivity and his apparent "betrayal".

He focused again on Jack watching as he began to build a small teepee of dry sticks in the circle of rocks before sitting what looked like the remains of a bird nest in the center. Next he pulled out a lighter and Daniel found himself wondering where it had come from. As if to answer his unvoiced question Jack commented, "At least you were smart enough to bring a lighter with you."

Smart enough to...? The lighter must've been in the clothes he stole from the man he...disposed of. He quickly replied, "I don't own any lighters. You know that, Jack. I never..."

Surging with anger Jack sharply bit out, "You still refuse to stop this charade of yours."

Mentally cursing Daniel questioned, "What charade, Jack?"

"The _'I'm innocent. I didn't do anything'_ charade."

"I am innocent, Jack. I never betrayed..."

The click of the lighter produced a flame that when applied to the remains of the previously inhabited bird nest sparked to life. Startled by the sudden flare Daniel watched as Jack slowly fed the fire until it grew to a manageable size and burned brightly. Returning his gaze to Jack he tried again, "Jack, I never betrayed you. I love you. I'd never hurt you. Please Jack you..."

Jack suddenly jerked upright approaching him and clamping a hand tightly over his mouth pushing against him and forcing his head back trapping it between his hand and the tree. He then glared coldly into Daniel's eyes grinding out, "Enough, Daniel, I said enough! I don't want to hear you at all. If you refuse to stay silent I will gag you. Do you understand me? DO YOU?"

Swallowing reflexively Daniel nodded hissing as slight pressure was added to the hand over his mouth before Jack snapped, "Good then be silent!"

Then the hand was gone as quickly as it had been applied and along with it Jack was gone providing him with a full view of his back. As Jack settled before the fire opposite him Daniel shook his head. As those piercing eyes connected with his he found himself holding the gaze momentarily before breaking it by lowering his head and attempting to shift onto his right side, coughing in the process.

Glancing briefly at Jack again he saw anger there and quickly turned his head away attempting to cover his mouth with his tightly bound hands as the coughs refused to grant him peace. He licked his lips hoping that by moistening them he might stop but it failed, and he found himself quickly suffering through another fit of coughing. As his vision momentarily blacked out he shook his head forcing his eyes open before jumping as an imitation of a small bowl carved out of wood and filled with water was thrust into his face. He glanced up seeing Jack before him, his expression unreadable, and accepted the proffered gift. He drank slowly, careful not to spill any of the make-shift bowl's precious contents. Once done he gazed at Jack and offered a quiet, "Thank you," before turning away and leaning the right side of his face against the tree he was tethered before. As he closed his eyes he began to relax becoming aware of a gentle hand being pressed against his forehead before tenderly cupping his face, and as the veil of sleep finally settled over him his mind filled with one last thought: that perhaps there was some hope remaining after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to continue this series but haven't worked on it in several years. Perhaps in time I will continue it.


End file.
